A Journey you will never forget
by Caius'babygirl
Summary: Join the tenth doctor in his newest adventure. I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Hide and Seek

In the outskirts of London, two teenaged girls walk home briskly from school. They wear navy blue shirts and skirts, with the name of their school, Charleston Girls High, printed on the breast pocket in white stitching. One of the girls has black hair, the other a sort of caramel colour. The girl with black hair, whose name is Anna, turns to her friend, Joanna, and says, "Should we play a game?"

Joanna's emerald eyes met the hazel ones of her friend and she asks, "What sort of game?"

Anna smiles, her eyes lighting up. Smiling broadly, she turns to her friend, and says, "Hide and seek."

Joanna grimaces, tries to smile, but looks as though she's constipated. Anna doesn't notice this, as she's unlocking the door to her house.

After eating some home-made chocolate cake and getting dressed into ordinary clothing, Joanna turns to Anna, and says, "I'll count to forty, and you hide first."

Anna hurries outside, and looks for an unusual hiding place. As she hurries down the street, she finds what she is looking for: a dark blue telephone police box.

Curious, she walks up to it, and opens the door, thinking,_ this is an unusual hiding place._ When she closes the door behind her, her eyes widen in surprise.

"Oh my goodness, this telephone box is bigger in the inside." Anna said, completely amazed.

"Oh, hello there." A man's voice calls, and looking up Anna spots a man wearing a beige coat, light pink shirt with a red bowtie, and blue jeans. He smiles at Anna, who smiles back and says "I like your bowtie."

The man chuckles, and replies, "Well, bowties are cool. By the way, what's your name?"

"I'm Anna, who are you, and what is this?" She inquires politely, and the man says, "I'm the Doctor, nice to meet you, and this," he says with an elegant gesture, "is the TARDIS, which stands for.…"

Just at that very moment, something that looked like golden dust began to cover the Doctor.

Anna was startled and said, "What's happening to you?"

The man called back, "I'm regenerating," and screamed as his whole body started to twist into the form of another man.

When the dust had cleared away, the Doctor was different. He was wearing a trench coat, a pair of jeans, and a grin on his face.

So, did you like that first chapter? Please tell me what you think.


	2. Starting's of a journey

Starting's of a journey

Anna was amazed. Only just a minute ago, she had entered this very strange place, only to meet a man who was regenerating before her very eyes.

He had now stopped regenerating, and Anna thought that she liked him better.

"Hello, so, what does TARDIS stand for?" Anna asked, curious.

"Time and Relative Dimensions in Space." The Doctor said a broad grin on his face. "That means that if you wanted to go and meet your great-great grandmother when she was your age, you could."

Anna was now very surprised. She thought of what she would and could do with a TARDIS. She could meet a handsome prince, and later become duchess of Cambridge, she could get a role in her favourite movie, or she could even save Anne Frank's family and their other friends who were in hiding, before getting betrayed.

Her hazel eyes widened, and a mischievous grin slowly spread over her face, which The Doctor noticed.

"So, where do you want to go?" He asked, looking excited.

Anna didn't answer for a moment, and then she spotted what she wanted. A riffle.

"Where did you get that?" She asked, gesturing towards the gun.

He looked surprised, but replied, "I got that in WW2, so I could protect London from Germany."

Anna's smile was huge. "I would like to kill someone who was involved in that war, and a monster."

The Doctor knew who she was talking about, but to make sure, he asked, "Who's that, then?"

Anna turned to him, and replied, "Adolf Hitler."


	3. Chapter 3

The Wrong Place

The Doctor was certain that, with his help, Anna could pull off the murder of the century. With her help, there would no World War Two, but there was one question he wanted to ask her.

"Anna," he began, and to his surprise her face fell.

"What's up?" He asked, wondering why she no longer looked triumphant.

"Like any other adult, you would refuse." Anna said, sadly.

"Actually, I just wanted to ask what year you wanted to do it in." He said cheerfully. Anna's smile returned. "Well, let's see. The war started in 1939, so 1938 would be the best year to do it."

The Doctor nodded, and headed over to the consoles to set his girl into motion.

Outside the TARDIS, Joanna was looking for Anna, but had no such luck.

"Where could she be?" She asked, looking up just in time to see a Police telephone box materialising before her very eyes.

Back inside the TARDIS, The Doctor and Anna were holding onto the consoles as she took off. When they were nearly there, the TARDIS started to go crazy, and both of the doors flew open, bringing in a strong breeze.

The startled Doctor pointed what looked like a screwdriver at the consoles with one hand, the other gently tapping his desk.

Anna, who was still holding into him, felt the wind lift her up, and she let out a scream as she fell from the sky towards a train station, knowing that she wouldn't be alive much longer.

She awoke some time later, and saw two doctors' standing around her with twin expressions of concern one their faces.

"Where am I?" She asked groggily, looking around to see if she could see The Doctor anywhere.

"This is Auschwitz Camp." One of them said, and Anna felt the blood drain from her face.

"What is the year?" She whispered, and the other doctor said, "1944."

Just then, Anna passed out.


	4. The Franks and The TARDIS

Anna was terrified. She had been traveling with the Doctor to go and kill Hitler, but something had gone wrong, and now she was trapped in one of the most notorious concentration camps, with no way of getting out.

Even worse, she was six years away from where she wanted to be. She was meant to be in 1938, not in 1944.

Sitting up on the gurney she was lying on, she asked, in fluent German, "Kann ich von dieser trage?"

The female Nazi doctor smiled, and nodded her head. "I do speak English, you know."

Her accent was thickly German, and Anna was still worried, as the Germans and the British weren't the best of friends in either war.

A few months later, Anna, who had been well looked after by the Germans, was at the train station, waiting to lead a group of German Jews into the camp. As they all poured out, looking terrified, Anna happened to spot two girls who were trying to stay with their father, but were being forcibly separated by one of the other soldiers.

Anna suddenly brightened considerably. She knew that these people were the Franks, the Van Daans, and their dentist.

Pretending to be a vicious Nazi, she strided over to them, and barked, "You, gentlemen, go over there." She commanded, pointing to a small shack in the distance. "Ladies, follow me." She led _them _to a similar shack, and told them to wait.

When she returned with the men a little later, the girls were gobsmacked. "I'm not German, I'm British, and I want to help you." Anna said, not expecting the massive hug Margot gave her. "Thank you." She said breathlessly.

"It's ok," Anna said, and was just about to suggest they get some sleep, when an odd sound filed the air. It sounded like a key being rubbed up and down a piano wire, which confused everyone. Anna knew that there were no piano's at Auschwitz, so it couldn't be that.

She told the others to follow her, and they all walked outside, where Anna's jaw dropped. It wasn't the sound of a key being rubbed up and down a piano wire; it was the sound of a materializing TARDIS. The Doctor was back, and this time the Annex hiders were going with him.

Hooray! The Doctor is back, and the German roughly translates to: Can I get off this gurney?


End file.
